Megaman Axl
by NewEnclave
Summary: Takes place after Command Mission. After X and Zero are killed, Axl gets thrown through time. MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS in fic! Stages up. Done randomly.
1. Default Chapter

Damien Shepard here. This is the Mega Man Axl fanfiction that I promised. If you read the summary, then you know that this has a dedication. The reasons I wanted to do this fic are as follows:

1. I'm sick and tired of seeing things that are always putting Axl down. He happens to be my favorite character in the Mega Man X series.

2. X and Zero have their own game series, so why can't Axl have his own time in the spotlight, no matter what it is?

3. I wanted to express MY idea of how Axl, and his special DNA system, were created. That will be explained in episode 5. (Not to say that there won't be more episodes after that, mind you.)

Note that there will be crossovers during this group of stories. Also, the episodes will be basically done like a true Mega Man game. Meaning, there will be an intro mission and a certain number of "robot masters" before the final battle of an episode. Oh! And one more thing, Sigma is a good guy in this fic. The reason he became maverick in the first place will be explained in this prologue.

I will give the bad guys and all next chapter, because that is when I will start Episode 1. But for now, here is the introduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mega Man characters. No matter how unimportant they are. But I do own the bad guy, Harl.

Damien Shepard Presents

Mega Man Axl

Series Prologue: The Sacrifice.

After the battle with Redips, the Maverick Hunters, X, Zero and Axl, had a short time of peace before a mysterious Maverick had attacked some old ruins. X and Zero headed off into battle. When they got there, the Maverick had destroyed half of the ruins! X and Zero then engaged the enemy in battle, but they lost contact with Hunter Base. Axl, feeling that something was wrong, rushed off to the point where Base had lost contact with them.

"This is where the contact was lost, but where are they?" Axl asked.

Suddenly, a bright flash nearly blinded Axl. When he regained his vision, he found X and Zero, unconscious and bound by their wrists by ropes. Axl took this as a shock.

"X! Zero!" Axl screamed. With that, he dashed over to them and unbound them. When they fell, they regained consciousness. They were surprised to see Axl in front of them.

"Axl?! What are you doing here?!" X asked shockingly.

"Saving you guys, why else" Axl answered.

"Listen, Axl," Zero started. "…there is a much bigger threat than you think!

"What do you mean?

"Have you ever heard of the maverick, Harl?" X asked.

"Harl…! Wasn't he the first reploid to ever go maverick?" Axl asked, remembering the archives he read during his time in Red Alert.

"Yes." X said. "He disappeared shortly after he went maverick. No one knew what happened to him.

"Until now." Came a gruff voice from the shadows. The Maverick Hunters looked into the shadows to find a black reploid with a red outline. He had red eyes and crimson horns on his head.

"I take it that you are Harl?" Axl asked.

The black reploid laughed before saying "Yes. You are correct. I am Harl, the worlds first ever purified reploid."

"Hmph. You mean worlds first maverick." Axl said in a smart-aleck tone.

"Enough! I've been waiting for you, Axl. Your DNA System is just what I need to create the new age!"

"New Age?"

"I will purge the world of its impurities and create a utopia for reploids!"

"Impurities? You don't mean…?!"

"That's right. I will destroy all humans and rebuild the world specifically for reploids!"

"I won't let you do that!" Axl screamed out loud.

"Axl, don't! He'll defeat you like he did us!" Zero yelled in hopes of stopping Axl. Axl, however, was oblivious to his cries.

"Heh, I don't plan to sully my own hands with the task. I'll leave my most loyal subject to do that." Harl said. With that, a bigger reploid came in. The Maverick Hunters quickly recognized the reploid.

"Sigma?!" they yelled.

"Yes. Sigma." Harl said. "Like you, he was once a Maverick Hunter. But with a little "persuasion," I was able to turn him over to the winning side."

"You mean…you were the one who made Sigma a Maverick?!" X asked.

"That's right. Through technology I personally developed, I was able to make multiple reploids become maverick. The only major reploids I can't turn maverick are X, Zero, and you Axl." Said Harl, pointing at Axl. "But when I take your DNA System, I will change the world! Sigma, ATTACK!"

Sigma charged at Axl. Axl, with his instincts, or whatever passes for instincts in a reploid intact, dodged the charge. He countered with a barrage of shots from his laser guns. Sigma took some damage but he was more or less unfazed. He then fired a beam of energy straight at Axl. He was able to barely get out of the way.

"Jeez! That was close!" Axl thought. He then had an idea. Sigma charged at Axl one last time. Axl, however stood his ground. When Sigma got close enough, Axl jumped backwards and fired at the jewel on Sigma's forehead. Sigma was knocked backwards a little ways before falling onto the ground. Axl then walked slowly towards Sigma with his gun pointed at him. When he got close enough to him, he noticed some changes. For example, the red patterns around his eyes were gone. Axl jumped back a little when Sigma regained consciousness.

"Sigma!" Axl yelled. At that, Sigma turned to Axl.

"Who are you? For that matter, _where_ am _I_? Last thing I know, I was investigating some strange readings." Sigma said, having absolutely no idea what happened during the last 100 years.

"Looks like you've FINALLY come to." Zero said from the lit area around him and X. Sigma looked at him and said, "Aren't you the Maverick I defeated in those ruins?"

"I was turned good, but I thought our personalities switched after that battle. I guess that was not entirely correct." Zero said.

"Damn, it." Harl said. "Now, even my best servant has been corrupted, and AGAIN to boot! No matter, I'll destroy you all!"

With that, he pressed a switch on a remote control. Then, he yelled, "Now you will all perish! I've just activated a bomb somewhere within the ruins. You will all go in a glorious blast and this world will be purged of some of its impurities." He then started to teleport out of the ruins.

"Hold it!" Axl yelled. "Why don't I give you something for the road?" With that, he fired a shot at the teleporting Harl. This caused a chain reaction which, although Harl still teleported out of the ruins, no one knew where he would wind up.

"We gotta get out of here!" Axl yelled.

"You guys go." X said.

"We'll take care of the bomb, so you two can get out." Zero continued for X.

"Wait!" Sigma started. "If you die…" Before Sigma could finish, X and Zero smashed small hand-sized holed in their armor and pulled out some of their DNA data and threw it towards Axl.

"Now you have our DNA. Take this too." Zero said, throwing his Z-Saber to Axl.

"What…?" was all Axl could say.

"Take care, you two. X said before he and Zero pushed them out of the room they were in. The door to the room slammed in Axl's face as he tried to reason with them, but Sigma forced him to run out of the ruins. They evacuated just in time, too. Because the moment they were out of the bomb's blast radius, the bomb exploded, with X and Zero still in the ruins.

And that was the end of X and Zero, and the prelude to Axl's own adventures.

First Episode will come with this.

Before anyone asks, NO, I don't think Megaman Zero is the official addition to the X storyline. I think that part was reserved for Command Mission. Hence, the "battle with Redips" quote. If you have NO idea what I'm talking about, he whole thing will be explained in a later chapter. But now, please review the story.


	2. Episode 1 Intro Scenes

1Damien Shepard here. This is the beginning of my Mega Man Axl fanfiction series. I've been working on the first chapter for a long time, so I hope everyone likes this. In contrast to what one of my reviewers said, the beginning takes place 100 years after Command Mission. But our heroes are thrusted into modern time. This is the Episode 1 Synopsis, Introduction, and Intro Stage, and the intermission after that. Oh, and before ANYONE says anything, I am NOT making up the story behind the anime that is the catalyst for the Episode 1 crossover. Take note that there may or may not be a crossover for each episode. If there is, certain characters might have cameo mentions, and that is as low as I will make them. I am not making the Anime up! This is 100 actual manga. Also, I have made my own mavericks for this Episode. Starting on episode 2, Axl and the gang may or may not face mavericks, they might go through a normal storyline. It just depends on what I think should happen. Also, for anyone who has gone through MegaMan X8 completely on Normal or Hard Mode, you know Lumine as the final bad guy. But I made a little twist for that! NOW you can read the synopsis.

**Synopsis:**

Crossover- Prètear

Storyline-Himeno Awayuki was your average 14-year-old girl living peacefully…up until the day her birth mother died. Afterwards, her father married a rich business woman. Next thing she knows, she is now living in a mansion with two stepsisters, Mayune and Mawata, going to a new school, and is now the center of gossip! She feels unwanted…that is until the day 7 handsome men, well, actually, 4 men and 3 young boys, come up to her and tell her that she has been chosen to fight an evil queen hell-bent on destroying the world! These men were called "Leafe Knights." There was Hayate, the Knight of Wind, Sasame, the Knight of Sound, Go, the Knight of Fire, Kei, the Knight of Light, Mannen, the Knight of Ice, Hajime, the Knight of Water, and Shin, the Knight of Plants. They explain that this "Leafe" is the source of all life and the "Prètear", or Princess of Light, is the only one who can protect it from the "Saihi" or Disaster Queen. During the final battle, Himeno became the White Prètear and filled the world with Leafe snow. But in doing so, she gave her life to save it. This did not settle well with Hayate, who was secretly in love with her. In this episode of Megaman Axl, he failed to get her back and soon became a demon all his own. Now he's sided with Harl, and now it's up to the Maverick Hunters to stop him.

**Enemies**-In siding with Hayate, Harl was able to create his own brand of mavericks from the Leafe of the Leafe Knights ANDDark Leafethat Hayate accumulated when he fell into the darkness. He merged the Leafe with his own DNA to create new mavericks. 8 kinds of Leafe, 8 mavericks, and its up to Axl, Sigma and Lumine to take them all down! Here are the mavericks and their special attacks as follows.

**Hurricane Elephander**.-Created from Harl's DNA and the Wind Leafe from Hayate, this pachyderm packs a powerful punch with his special attacks. Axl, Lumine, and Sigma sure don't want to be in the way when Elephander unleashes his dangerous attacks!

**Sonic Hornet-**This is one dangerous bee who does NOT play around. His special attacks, can leave a very painful sting! He was born of Sasame's Sound Leafe. Soon, our heroes will learn that this is not one bug who is easily squashed!

**Heat Frogoid**-This guy didn't grow up in any swamp! He's a real burn freak, created from the Leafe of the Knight of Fire, Go! If the boys want to make this toad "croak," they'd better watch their backs!

**Rainbow Butterfly**-She was the creation of both Harl's DNA Data, and the Leafe from Kei, the Knight of Light. Using this power, she will destroy anything in her path with her special attacks.

**Freeze Flipoid**-This seal ain't in the fight for entertainment, he's in it for destruction. He was created through the Leafe of the Knight of Ice, Mannen, and he is MUCH more than ready to put Axl and co. on ice!

**Rain Dolphin**-This little creature was made by using the Leafe from the Knight of Water, Hajime, as a catalyst. His water based attacks can leave a person a lot worse than just "all wet!"

**Jungle Serpentine**-This crazy cold-blood was created out of Leafe from the Knight of Plants, Shin. He's got a lot of power at his disposal, and there's no way he's afraid to use it for evil! Our heroes had better keep their guard up!

**Demon Lilac**-An evil flower maverick that was created out of Dark Leafe, she is not one to be trifled with! She can do a lot of bad things with her special attacks! When the gang faces her, they will look at the face of evil!

Now for the Story.

Damien Shepard Presents

MegaMan Axl

Episode 1: Thrusted through time.

Part 1: The time warp, the walk through crystal, and the Legend of the Two Princesses.

100 years after X and Zero's sacrifice to save Axl and Sigma, Axl was obviously shaken, but he still had his childish act towards his comrades. His boss, Signas understood his grief, however, and often wished there was a way to change everything. Sigma, naturally knew that no one trusted him anymore because of his time under Harl's control, but over the years, he was able to salvage his reputation. Although his status as the best Maverick Hunter had been taken by Axl, he felt it was for the best.

This remained unchanged until one day.

Axl was walking around Hunter Base in his usual mood when Sigma walked up from behind him.

"You're still wandering around, I see." Sigma said.

Axl turned and said, "And you still won't leave me alone.

"Axl, I can see the grief in your eyes. Its been 100 years now. Just let it go."

"Why should I care! X and Zero are gone because of me, I STILL don't know anything about my origins after 100 years of waiting for my next clue, hell, I'm starting to question my purpose in existence!"

"Axl…"

Suddenly, the intercom blared out a message.

"Attention, Attention. Maverick Hunters Axl and Sigma, report to briefing room immediately. Repeat. Maverick Hunters Axl and Sigma, report to briefing room immediately."

Axl and Sigma then rushed to the briefing room to find Signas.

"What's up?" Axl asked.

"Axl, Sigma, we've detected a strange energy reaction at point 2205L2437." Signas said. "I want you to investigate."

"Roger. We're on our way." Axl said as they headed for point 2205L2437. When they got there, he noticed that something was different with it. It was originally a lush forest, but now everything was turning black.

"General Signas." Axl said, calling Hunter Base.

"Go ahead, Axl." Signas said on the communicator.

"Chief, everything is turning black. It's as if the life is being sucked out of it!" Axl reported.

Signas sighed and then said, "I see. I'll send some backup, just w…"

He was cut off by an explosion in the background.

"I didn't get that, sir. What did you say?" Axl asked into his communicator.

"Axl, Sigma! Emergency! Return to Base Immediately! Repeat. Return…" the communicator went blank.

"General! General Signas! What happened!" Axl yelled into the communicator. He tried to re-establish communication with Hunter Base, but he tried in vain.

"What happened to base!" Sigma asked

"Your Hunter Base has been destroyed by monsters." Came a familiar voice

Axl and Sigma turned to find Lumine, the old leader of the "Jakob" project, and also the maverick who tried to destroy Axl, X and Zero 200 years ago.

"LUMINE!" Axl yelled pointing his Axl Bullets Lumine. "I thought you were destroyed!

"That's what X and Zero also thought after destroying my copy."

"COPY! YOU MEAN YOU ARE THE REAL THING!" Axl yelled

_Flashback_

X fired his charged Buster shot at Lumine, but just before he was destroyed, he attacked Axl with a tentacle containing Sigma's corrupted DNA Data. Zero then sliced the tentacle while X grabbed Axl's unconscious body and charged his buster and fired at Lumine. The attack destroyed Lumine's body on contact.

_End Flashback_

"Then, what about that tentacle thing that damaged him?" Sigma asked

"My copy was to give you an upgrade to your DNA system once it was on the verge of deletion.

"You mean…that thing was an upgrade!"

_Flashback_

X, Zero were taking the Jakob elevator back to earth. Axl was unconscious, but there was a tiny, purplish object where his control jewel was.

_End Flashback_

Axl then rushed at Lumine and aimed his Axl Buster at him. "Do you know how many scans I've gone through because we thought that tiny little thing was going to make me go maverick!"

"You can't go maverick, Axl. Not even Harl would be able to hack into your A.I. System." Lumine replied.

"What!" Axl asked shockingly. "You know who I am!"

"Yes. But all I will tell you is this…We are brothers." Lumine answered bluntly.

"WHAT! Brothers! You're lying!" Axl yelled, aiming his Axl Bullets at Lumine.

"Go ahead. Destroy the one chance to find out who you are." Lumine said.

Axl then let go of Lumine and asked, "Why did your copy do that whole "evolution" thing?"

"It was merely a test to see how powerful you had gotten. 200 years ago, Axl, We learned that you had finally awakened. As for the whole evolution thing, we needed SOME way to convince you people about it going maverick in the first place."

"We?" Axl asked curiously.

"Me and our Creator." Lumine answered.

"Creator? You mean he is still alive?"

"Yes. In our original time and dimension."

"Original time and dimension? What does that mean!" Sigma asked

"We are both from another dimension, in the year 2005"

"2005!" Sigma yelled.

"Listen, there is not much time. Soon the world in this dimension will fall victim to annihilation. Axl, we have to get to our own time space now or else, we'll be destroyed along with the world in this dimension. We must hurry." Lumine pleaded.

"Listen, Lumine. I don't trust you, but if what you said about Hunter Base is true, then I'll go along with this." Axl said.

"Like I have a choice." Sigma said.

"Well then, shall we go?" Lumine asked. Suddenly, a large void swallowed up Axl, Sigma and Lumine. After the surroundings got completely dark, a bright light consumed them and they were now inside a swirling vortex of colors.

"What is this!" Axl asked out loud.

"This, Axl, is the time-space continuum. We are heading back in time from the year 23XX to the year 2005.

"So this is the time-space continuum." Sigma said, obviously fascinated by the look of his surroundings.

"I would like to point out that our creator has witnessed some "problems" with certain dimensions. We are, for now, going to our own dimension, but we will go to other dimensions when we stop certain threats to our world. Are you ready to face these threats head-on?" Lumine explained.

"Might as well be." Axl answered.

"Ditto." Sigma said agreeing with Axl.

"Very well." Lumine said. "We're almost there. Keep your guard up."

Suddenly, a bright flash consumed all of them and they were in another world, at another time.

"Wh-Where are we?" Axl asked himself as he looked at his surroundings.

"Well, we'll just have to find out on our own." Sigma said.

"See that bridge over there?" Lumine asked, pointing to the concrete bridge leading into a town. "Perhaps we should start there."

"Lumine, do you have a weapon?"

"Funny you should ask." Lumine answered as he pulled out a beam whip. "This is my offical weapon. I call it the L-Whip.

With that, Axl, Lumine, and Sigma started scouting his current position in the year 2005.

_Ready?_

The Maverick Hunters started walking across the bridge. But as they started on their way, some strange creatures started heading this way.

"WHAT THE HECK!" was the only thing going through Axl's mind.

"L-Lumine! What's going on! What the hell IS that thing!" Sigma asked in desperation.

"I've read about those. They're called "Demon Larvae." They are said to suck the life out of this planet." Lumine described.

"Well, demon or not, I'm gonna destroy them!" Axl yelled, aiming his Axl Bullets and firing at the monsters, obliterating them.

"Let's push on." Lumine said.

They had to go through some different demon larva and so on. Eventually, they came to a city. But everything was being destroyed.

"What's this?" Sigma asked.

"Everything's in ruin! What the heck happened here!" Axl yelled.

"It seems something happened here. Something BAD." Lumine said.

"Yeah, and what's up with those red splotches on the ground. It looks kinda like snow." Sigma pointed out.

Lumine walked over to the snow and took a handful of it. He scanned it, and learned of its properties.

"Strange. This is like nothing I've ever seen before. I can't make out what this snow is, let alone what the deal is with its coloring.

"Well, no time to find out, let's push on." Axl said. Sigma and Lumine nodded their heads in agreement and continued on. Soon, they came across their ally, Professor Gaudile.

"Professor!" Axl and Sigma yelled.

"Axl! Sigma!" Gaudile called out. The Maverick Hunters ran to him.

"Are you alright" Sigma asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." The Professor said. He then saw Lumine.

"Y-You're…!" Axl cut him off.

"I'll explain later." Axl said.

Suddenly, two tentacles came out of some bushes.

"Is that a Demon Larva?" Axl asked.

"Must be. Something THAT ugly can't be natural." Sigma retorted.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's toast it!" Lumine yelled.

"You're reading my mind, Bro!" Axl said. Lumine smiled at the fact that Axl acknowledged him as his brother.

"Professor, get to safety. We'll take care of this." Sigma said. Gaudile acknowledged this and ran for cover.

_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_

The monster made the first attack by thrusting its tentacles at the group. Sigma countered by slashing the tentacles apart. Lumine saw this as an opportunity to attack and started attacking the monster constantly, but to no avail.

"My L-Whip didn't even faze him!" Sigma noticed.

"Lumine, try to scan for a weak point!" Axl commanded.

"Right!" Lumine said. He scanned for a weak spot and found one. It was a small, round, black orb within the Demon Larva.

"Sigma, stab your sword right where you see a black orb inside of that thing." Lumine yelled to Sigma. He did as said and stabbed that thing. It took some damage.

"Alright. Axl fire a few shots into that thing."

"Right!" Axl said as he fired into the orb inside the monster. It was halfway gone.

"My turn!" Lumine yelled, cracking his whip through the substance of the monster and into the orb. The monster was almost dead now.

"Okay, guys. Let's finish him off." Axl yelled. He stayed in place, while Sigma and Lumine got into positions like a triangle. They unleashed a final team attack on the orb. Axl fired his Bullets like Uzis, while Sigma extended the Z-Saber to slash the orb. Lumine cracked his whip at the orb rapidly. The monster flashed a bright white before completely dissipating.

_Mission Complete!_

Axl and the others walked up to Gaudile.

"Are you alright?" Lumine asked.

"Yes. Listen, since you're here, you need to come with me. I have some introductions to make." Gaudile said.

Gaudile took them to a giant mansion in the middle of town.

"So…what's this place." Sigma asked.

"This city, or rather what's left of it, is called Awayuki Town." Gaudile explained. "What happened to it will be explained as soon we get inside."

Gaudile pressed a button on an intercom. A voice came out.

"Who is it?" A young woman's voice asked over the intercom.

"It's me, Professor Gaudile. I've also brought some friends, Takako."

"Takako?" Axl silently asked his comrades.

A camera looked at them, and then the intercom spoke up again.

"Alright, come in." the voice said. Then the gate opened.

As they were walking through the mansion grounds, Axl spoke up.

"Uh…exactly HOW big is this place!"

"Don't worry, Axl. We're almost there. When we DO get there, I have to make some introductions." Gaudile said.

They eventually got INTO the mansion. When they got inside, a maid greeted them.

"Hello professor. Are these the friends you mentioned?" the maid asked.

"Yes. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Takako. She's one of the maids here at Awayuki Mansion.

'Awayuki Mansion, huh? Doesn't look too extravagant.' Sigma thought.

"Takako, could you take us to our allies?"

"ALLIES!" Axl and Sigma exclaimed.

"Sure. Please follow me." Takako said.

They followed her to the basement level. There they found General Signas, Alia, Layer, Pallet, and Douglas.

"Axl, Sigma. It's good to see you again." General Signas said.

"General, you're alive!" Sigma asked surprisingly.

"You have Professor Gaudile to thank for that." Pallet said.

"The incident was a perfect test for me and Douglas' Dominion Generator."

"You mean, that gate thing that you were building in your spare time?" Axl asked.

"Yes, that's it." Douglas said.

"But where's everyone else?" Sigma asked.

"We got separated from the time stream, I'm afraid." Signas answered, his head hung down.

"I-Is that…!" Layer stammered, looking at Lumine.

"I understand your concern, but I'm on your side now."

"Why should we believe you?" Layer retorted.

"Because he helped Axl and Sigma save me from a Demon Larvae on the way here." Gaudile said.

"If you three were able to beat a single Demon Larvae, you could help us with our problems." Signas said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Axl asked.

"Someone is trying to suck up the Leafe from the Earth."

The three Maverick Hunters turned to find Takako with four more people.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my employer, Natsue Awayuki, her husband, Kaoru, and her daughters, Mayune, and Mawata."

"Nice to meet you, but what is Leafe?" Axl asked.

"Professor, would you like to explain?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, well. All over the Earth, there is a substance that is said to be the life force running this planet. According to some of their friends," Gaudile pointed to the Awayuki family. "this substance is Leafe."

"What else?" Sigma asked.

"There are multiple forces that are trying to steal this Leafe from the world. But there is one thing in their way."

"What's that" Lumine asked.

"The one thing in the way is called the Prètear." Takako answered for Gaudile.

"Yes. The Prètear is also known as the Princess of Light. She is the one who can stop the forces of Darkness." Gaudile continued.

"So who is behind this evil?" Axl asked.

"Hold on." Signas said. "We're getting to that."

"Continuing from where I left off, the Prètear isn't alone in her battles. She's accompanied by a group of seven called the Leafe Knights." Gaudile said. "Takako, would you like to finish for me?"

"Thank you. The Leafe Knights are a group of people who have control over 7elements, Wind, Sound, Fire, Light, Ice, Water and Plants. I may sound like I'm getting a little monotonous…"

"Oh, wait. Let me guess, these Leafe Knights come from another world called Leafenia?" Sigma asked sarcastically. He was trying to hold a laugh.

"Yes." was all that Takako said. Sigma facefaulted. He wasn't expecting a response like that.

"Anyway…" Axl started, a sweat drop clearly showing on his forehead. "…If the Prètear is so powerful, why do the Maverick Hunters have to get involved?"

"Because the Prètear is…is…" Mawata could not finish her sentence.

"I see." Axl said sadly.

"But since you're here, you can help them." Pallet said.

"But who is behind all this!" Axl asked.

"Your old "friend", Harl" Douglas answered.

Axl was shocked. The utter mention of Harl's name practically drove a stake through his mechanical heart.

"And he himself is just a pawn." Alia said.

"What! Someone more powerful than him!" Sigma asked shockingly.

"Yes." Layer said.

"All we know is that his name is Hayate. And it gets much worse." Pallet said.

"Why?" Lumine asked.

"Using Harl's DNA Data, he was able to create what you call Mavericks with OUR Leafe." A voice came. The Maverick Hunters turned to face a group of six people. One had white hair and lavender eyes. Another had hair that was a mix of red and brown, meaning some parts were brown and some parts were literally red. Another was blonde. There were also 3 kids, one with white hair, one with orange, and one blonde.

"Let me guess, they're the Leafe Knights, right?" Axl asked.

"Yes." Mayune said angrily.

Sigma made a counting gesture with his hand.

"1…2…3…4…5…There's only 6 of you, where's the 7th?" Sigma asked.

"The 7th is gone." The blonde said.

"I see." Sigma said.

"What are your names?" Axl asked.

"Sasame." The white-haired man said.

"I'm Go." The brown-red haired man said.

"Kei." the blonde said.

"I'm Mannen" the oldest boy said.

"And you can call me Hajime." The orange haired boy said.

"My name's Shin." The youngest boy said.

"I'm Axl, this is my partner, Sigma, and my brother, Lumine." Axl said, introducing himself and the others. "You've already met our friends."

"Now that the introductions are done, I suggest we brief you on these 8 mavericks." Signas said.

"But there are only 6 knights." Sigma said. "How are there 8?"

"Harl took the Wind Leafe from our leader, and also found some Dark Leafe." Sasame said.

"Dark Leafe?" Lumine asked.

"No Leafe Knight can use Dark Leafe. It is that very type of Leafe that we swore to protect Leafenia from."

"I'll buy that. So tell us, General, who are these Mavericks."

"They call themselves the "Maverick Knights". This is probably due to the fact that they have the Leafe of the Knights you see before you."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Axl said.

Stage 1 and 2 coming soon.

I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! Please R+R!


	3. Ep 1 Stages 1 & 2

Damien Shepard here. This is the first two stages of my choosing for the Megaman Axl fic. The locations will be told in this fic. So pay attention.

Damien Shepard presents,

Megaman Axl

Episode 1: Thrusted Through Time

Stages 1 and 2

The Maverick Hunters were in their makeshift base.

"Alia, where can we find these Maverick Knights?" Sigma asked.

"Hold on." Alia said. "I'll put them on the monitor."

**Sky Tower**-An experimental weather machine is being tampered with. Find the source of the problem and eliminate it. **Maverick Knight**-Hurricane Elephander

**Corner Square**-A giant beehive has appeared above the center of the Town Square. Investigate it and destroy it. **Maverick Knight**-Sonic Hornet

**Coroner Road**-Someone has taken the bridge, causing the city to be isolated from the rest of the world. Utilize a Ride Chaser and take it back. **Maverick Knight**-Heat Frogoid.

**Airship**-A mysterious battleship is destroying multiple parts of the city. Find and eliminate the captain behind the assault.** Maverick Knight**-Rainbow Butterfly

**Ice District**-The entire Shopping Area has been encased in ice! Find the cause and destroy it. **Maverick Knight**-Freeze Flipoid

**Aqua Lake-**A new water amusement park has been turned into a deathtrap. Take it back and destroy the cause of the danger. **Maverick Knight**-Rain Dolphin

**Tribute Park**-People are being kidnapped from the memorial, which is under construction. Save the Hostages and find the cause of alarm. **Maverick Knight**-Jungle Serpentine

**Light Station**-Someone is trying to destroy the power company that supplies energy to the city. Take back the power company. **Maverick Knight**-Demon Lilac

"Alright, so where do we go?" Lumine asked.

They decided to investigate the Sky Tower first. Alia volunteered to be the navigator for the Tower.

Sky Tower-Hurricane Elephander

Axl would spearhead the assault, with Sigma and Lumine following.

_Ready?_

They entered the Tower, unaware of what was in store for them.

They encountered a group of small mechaniloids when they got inside, but they looked different.

"_Guys."_ Alia said through an intercom. _"These Mechaniloids seem to be a mix of technology and Demon Larvae. Destroying them should not be hard._"

"We're on it, Alia." Sigma said. The Maverick Hunters destroyed the enemies. When they did, they got some strange energy signal.

"Alia, are you reading this?" Lumine asked through his intercom.

"_We've seen these readings before. This substance that you are holding in your hands is Leafe._" Alia answered.

The Leafe flew into Axl.

"What was that about!" Axl asked.

"I anticipated this. You have a special containment system that is specially made to hold certain energies, including Leafe." Lumine explained.

"So I'm some sort of Leafe storage case?" Axl said.

"That's just one of your "Talents"." Lumine said.

"Well now that we know that, we need to push on." Sigma said, breaking the conversation.

"Right. Alia, we're going on. We'll continue to look for Leafe as we go." Axl said.

"_Roger. I'll fill you in on anything you should know."_ Alia said.

They pushed on through a set of rooms. Soon, the elevator to the top floor was guarded by a giant butterfly-like creature.

"_Guys. That's a transport demon. It can carry a specific amount of Leafe depending on its size. And judging from the size, it must be carrying a huge payload."_ Alia said.

"Roger that, we'll take it out." Sigma said.

Axl tried to shoot it, but the monster dodged every shot. Sigma tried to slash at it, but it was too far away.

"Let me handle this." Lumine said. He pulled out his L-Whip and brought down the monster with a bunch of whip strikes.

The monster fell to the ground and made a large hole.

"What's this?" Axl asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Sigma asked back.

They agreed to find out where the hole led to. At the bottom, they found a strange capsule.

"What's this?" Axl asked.

Lumine chuckled and said, "I figured he would place upgrade capsules where they could be most hidden."

"What are you talking about, Lumine?" Sigma asked.

"Our creator made upgrade capsules to increase Axl's performance." Lumine turned to Axl. "All you need to do is step right in."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Axl said as he stepped into the capsule. A purple light consumed him, and afterwards, he was decked out in grey armor. The helmet was a little pointier, the armor had a medieval look to it. The arms were the same, but the Axl Bullets now looked like revolvers. The legs had a purple color and had multiple places that showed it.

"What's this!" Axl asked.

"That, for the most part, is your Midline Armor.

"Midline Armor?" Axl asked.

"Remember during the whole Jakob thing where X had his Neutral Armor?"

"Yeah. Are you saying that this is basically my version?"

"Yes. The orange legs are part of the Poseidon Armor. When equipped, you can practically hover in mid-air almost indefinitely."

"Sounds useful." Sigma said.

"It is. He can use it to get across deep chasms." Lumine said.

"Now that I have this new ability, what say we finish our original mission?" Axl said.

"Can do" Sigma said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lumine said.

They made their way back up the hole and made it to the top floor. When they got there, they couldn't find anything, but that was soon to change.

A large wind came from below the ground, almost blinding the Maverick Hunters. When the wind subsided, they found a large elephant reploid. He was dark blue with some red parts.

"Well, well, well. It seems that I have a few Maverick Hunters in my midst." The maverick said.

"You must be one of the 8 Maverick Knights." Sigma said.

"Correct. I am the Maverick Knight of the Winds, Hurricane Elephander!" the maverick yelled.

"What are you trying to do by sabotaging this new weather generator?" Lumine asked calmly.

"We are trying to instill darkness into the city, whether it be either physical, or emotional." Elephander said.

"Well, that's not going to happen!" Axl said as he aimed his Axl Bullets.

"Heh, well then let's get started shall we?"

_Warning! Warning! Warning!_

Elephander started the battle off by launching a bunch of miniature tornadoes everywhere. One hit Sigma. He felt some slashes penetrate his armor, but there was no permanent damage. He struck back with a series of sword slashes that knocked Elephander back. Axl and Lumine were able to evade the tornadoes and attempted to attack, but the weapons could not damage anything below Elephander's head. Elephander was able to knock Sigma away, but he was distracted long enough for Axl to jump up and fire at his head. Elephander was about to attack Axl with his trunk, but Lumine was able to get behind him and stop his trunk from attacking with his L-Whip, thus allowing Axl to damage him even more. Axl laid off so Lumine could do some damage. He did by spinning Elephander around and around. When Elephander stopped spinning, he was on his back.

"Alright, let's finish him!" Axl commanded.

They got into the triangular formation and attacked with their weapons again.

"Not like this!" Elephander screamed as he blew up. He was destroyed instantly. The Wind Leafe that he had piled up scattered and flew into the Maverick Hunters

"Alia, we've secured Sky Tower. We're heading back." Axl said on his communicator.

"_Roger. We await your return."_ Alia said.

_Mission Complete._

They made their way back to the makeshift base.

Weapons Gained

**Axl**-**Tornado Launcher**-Fires miniature tornadoes at any enemy in its way. Can lift some enemies into the air.

**Sigma-Gale Spiral**-Sigma spins upward, causing Wind Leafe to blow in all directions. Has good range, and can lift some enemies into the air.

**Lumine-Kaze Wave**-Lumine waves the L-Whip and a wave of Wind Leafe heads in a straight direction, increases in size as it goes.

Later, at the base…

"Nice work out there." Signas said.

"Thanks, General. Now can someone tell us what happened to the Prètear?" Axl asked.

"The Prètear fought against an enemy known as the Princess of Disaster." Takako answered.

"Princess of Disaster?" Sigma asked.

"Me." Takako simply said. "Or rather, formerly me."

"What do you mean formerly?" Sigma asked.

"I was consumed by my inner demons. I became an evil being. The Prètear saved me, but in turn, she died."

"It must be painful for you to remember that." Lumine said.

"Yes." Takako said.

Next, The Maverick Hunters decided to take down the Airship next. This time, Pallette agreed to be the navigator, while Sigma volunteered to lead the charge.

Airship-Rainbow Butterfly

The Maverick Hunters hitched a ride on a zeppelin. The battleship noticed the zeppelin and destroyed it, but not before they could get inside the ship.

_Ready?_

"_Alright. I'll let you know what to do. You just be careful."_ Pallette said.

"Right. Alright everyone, let's make it happen!" Sigma said.

The other two nodded their heads, then proceeded to move on. They moved through a hallway with spider-like mechailoid hybrids, but it was nothing that Axl couldn't handle. Soon, they found themselves at the ship's main core.

"That must be the core." Lumine said.

"If that goes, so does this whole ship! We have to take it down." Axl said.

A warning sound came. The core's defenses came to life.

"Uh-Oh. Looks like the defenses have kicked in. Let's finish this fast." Sigma said.

Axl and Lumine agreed to hold off the core defenses while Sigma handled the core itself. Sigma slashed it multiple times, but he decided to finish it by trying the Gale Spiral. The Core exploded in a flash of colors. But the Airship was still flying.

"Like, nice try, Maverick Hunters. But you've only destroyed the weapons core. Now I have to pull back much earlier then I thought." A voice from an intercom came.

"That must be the captain. We've got to get to the main hold." Axl said.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Sigma said.

"They started making their way to the Captain's hold. About halfway there, Pallette spoke up

"_Hold it, guys. I'm reading an alternate pathway. Try to find some sort of crack."_ Pallette said.

Lumine found it and summarily attacked the crack. Sure enough, there was an upgrade capsule there.

"A capsule! Here!" Sigma asked surprisingly.

"Step in, Axl. You'll like what you'll get out of this one.

Axl did just that. A Crimson light consumed him, and when he stepped out, the body part of the Midline Armor was colored dark red.

"That is the Body Armor part for the Ares Armor. With this, the damage you take is cut by ¾." Lumine described.

"This will come in handy." Axl said.

"Now let's get the Maverick Knight, before anymore damage is done." Sigma said.

"Alright." Axl and Lumine said in unison.

They made their way to the captain's quarters, where they found the Maverick Knight. She was a Butterfly reploid that was golden with eye patterns on her wings.

"Oh my god! You've like, found me!"

"I take it you're the Maverick Knight controlling the Airship?" Sigma asked.

"You're right! "I'm, like, the Maverick Knight of Light, Rainbow Butterfly!" the Maverick then started to chatter incessantly.

"She sure is talkative." Lumine said.

"If that's the way to put it." Sigma said.

"I say that we take her down. What better way to shut her up."

"True." Sigma said, complying with Axl.

"Anyway, let's fight!" Butterfly said, finally finishing her talk.

_Warning! Warning! Warning!_

Axl took no chances in fighting her, so he decided to pull out the Tornado Launcher. He aimed straight at Rainbow Butterfly and hit her with some good force. Sigma then used the Gale Spiral and literally took her for a spin. She came back by having the eye patterns on her wings shoot beams of light. They were able to get out of the way, and Lumine countered with a Kaze Wave right in her face. She was knocked onto a nearby wall, and fell down unconscious. Sigma decided to use another Gale Spiral and flung her to the middle of the room.

"Now let's finish her off!" Sigma said.

They got into triangular formation and pulled off the EXF on her.

"You're, like, too strong!" Rainbow Butterfly yelled as she was destroyed. Her Light Leafe flew to the Maverick Hunters. But before they could celebrate, a siren went off.

"_Guys! The Airship is going down! It's going to make a splash landing in the river near the bridge, so it shouldn't cause any collateral damage. Still, you need to evacuate FAST!"_ Pallette said.

"You heard the girl, let's jet, fast!" Sigma yelled.

They made their way out of the Airship. They barely got out through an escape pod before the Airship fell into the river.

Mission Complete. 

Weapons Gained

Axl-**Gold Beam-**Fires a large, rapid beam. Can illuminate dark places.

Sigma-**Blinding Pillar-**Sigma's fist glows with Light Leafe, and slams it down onto the ground, causing a pillar of light to destroy any enemy in the vicinity. Causes extreme damage.

Lumine-**Light Spin**-Lumine spins the L-Whip the right way and it glows causing a bunch of Light Leafe to be thrown everywhere. Can illuminate dark places.

Later at the base…

"So, you were the Princess of Disaster? What happened?" Axl asked Takako.

"I fell in love with the leader of the Leafe Knights. But he didn't return my feelings. I was so heartbroken, I guess that's how I became it." Takako answered.

"So did you kill him?" Lumine asked.

"Fortunately not. Sasame, however, turned on his fellow comrades, and became my Dark Knight."

"Sounds like there was hell to pay." Sigma said.

"There was." Sasame said from behind.

Stages 3 & 4 Coming Soon


	4. Ep 1 Stages 3 & 4

Damien Shepard here. This has stages 3 and 4 here. I've put Story so far sections in the fanfic starting on this chapter, and I'm also going to try to start explaining the stages in better detail. In the meantime, everybody, please enjoy stages 3 and 4.

Damien Shepard presents,

Megaman Axl

Episode 1: Thrusted Through Time

Stages 3 & 4

Story So far: Axl went to examine some ruins where X and Zero were investigating. Once he found them, he also found Sigma, being controlled by Harl, the first reploid to ever go Maverick. Axl was forced to fight Sigma, but defeated him and released him from Harl's control. But Harl tried to destroy them, but X and Zero sacrificed themselves so Axl and Sigma could live. 100 years later, during an investigation of strange energies at a specific point, Maverick Hunter Base is destroyed while they were gone. They encounter Lumine immediately after, who tells Axl that they are brothers. Together, Axl, Sigma and Lumine are taken to Awayuki Town in the year 2005 in another dimension. After saving Professor Gaudile from a monster, he takes them to a mansion at the edge of town, where they find that Signas and the Navigators had also escaped. The Hunters learn about Leafe and who's trying to destroy it. Axl, Sigma, and Lumine take it upon themselves to defeat this menace, soon destroying Hurricane Elephander, and Rainbow Butterfly.

The Maverick Hunters decided to retake Coroner Road now. Layer would be the Navigator, while Lumine led the assault.

Coroner Road-Heat Frogoid.

The Maverick Hunters were on Ride Chasers. They were on the bridge now.

_Ready?_

Layer called on the communicator

"_Sorry that you have to use Ride Chasers, but the bridge's road has somewhat melted. If you didn't use them, you would get stuck. For now, just concentrate on getting it back."_

"Roger that." Lumine said.

They started driving through the melted part of the bridge. They came across Demon Larva infested Ride Chasers.

"_It seems that the Demon Larva are able to take form of whatever it takes to guard their territory. It shouldn't be too hard to destroy these."_ Layer said.

Axl was the one who destroyed the first wave. They then came across some hills that apparently were formed by the Maverick Knight.

"Watch yourselves. This could get ugly." Lumine said.

It didn't get ugly, but it did get bumpy. Fortunately, the Ride Chasers took no damage in the jumps.

"That was close" Axl said.

"Don't get cocky, brother." Lumine said.

They moved through some curves and destroyed some more enemies. Then they found some holes in the road.

"Just try to jump them!" Lumine said.

They were able to do so and escape without a scratch. Just when they thought that it was over, another giant Transport Demon came flying from above. Layer then called on the communicator.

"_You won't be able to get to the base until you deal with that Transport Demon. Just attack it when it's mouth is open."_ Layer informed.

The Maverick Hunters did just as it said, soon bringing ruin to the Transport Demon.

"_Great. Now you can get to the Maverick Knight's Base. But you'll have to ram the Ride Chasers into the front door."_

"What better way to knock." Axl said.

They jumped out of the Ride Chasers just as they rammed the door. It was destroyed and the Maverick Hunters started their way in. But just as they entered, Lumine stopped them.

"Hold it. I sense a capsule around here."

He looked up.

"Sigma, see if you can't get us up there."

"Can do." Sigma said. He helped the other Hunters up a cliff. They found a capsule at the top.

"Let's see what I get out of this." Axl said.

He walked right in and was covered in a purple light, signifying that this was a piece of the Poseidon Armor. When he stepped out, his helmet's outline was now purple.

"A piece of the Poseidon Armor. What does this do?" Axl said.

"The helmet piece heals you as you walk. This is a very useful piece of armor." Lumine said.

"Yeah. It must be." Axl said

Just as they were about to enter the base, Layer spoke up.

"_This Maverick Knight seems to be more accustomed to heat. If you have a weapon that can cool it down, you might want to use it now."_ Layer said.

They then headed for the Maverick Knight controlling the bridge. He was in a pool of lava behind the first door they entered. He abruptly got out of his fire bath. He was a frog reploid with a torch-like object for a head. He was a red color, with a pale fleshy color for other parts

"Croak! I see you've dodged my traps." Heat Frogoid said.

"And I see that you're a Maverick Knight." Lumine said.

"Yep. Croak! I'm Heat Frogoid. The Maverick Knight of Flames." Frogoid said.

"We're here to take back the bridge!" Axl yelled.

"We'll take you down if we have too." Sigma said.

"Don't you know that if you play with fire, you're gonna get burned? Croak!" Heat Frogoid asked.

"Yes, and we don't care!" Lumine said as he and the other Hunters prepared to fight.

_Warning! Warning! Warning!_

Lumine struck first with the L-Whip. Frogoid took some damage, but got right back up, and retaliated with a stream of fire. Axl pulled Lumine out of the way, and fired some shots directly into Frogoid's mouth. Frogoid struck back with a Fire Charge attack. Axl was hit and took some damage. Sigma took the time to kick Frogoid away, and slash him a few times. Frogoid was getting ticked. He attacked with his Flame Meteor attack, but Sigma was able to dodge every shot. Axl fired his Golden Beam special attack at Frogoid a few times. Frogoid was about to burst.

"Time to finish this!" Lumine said. The Maverick Hunters then executed the EXF attack on Frogoid.

"CRRRROOOOAAAACCCCKKKK!" Frogoid went before he exploded, releasing Fire Leafe onto the Maverick Hunters.

"_Guys! The bridge is reforming to what it was before Frogoid took it over! You've succeeded in your mission!"_ Layer said.

_Mission Complete_

Weapons Gained

Axl-**Meteor Launcher**-Axl gets a Missile Launcher that fires burning boulders instead of missiles. Can burn enemies, causing extended damage.

Sigma-**Fire Charge**-When Sigma dashes, he consumes himself with Fire Leafe and charges at any enemy. Attacks when dash is performed. Can burn enemies.

Lumine-**Burn Mace**-The tip of the L-Whip is covered with Fire Leafe in the shape of the spiked part of a mace. Can burn enemies.

Later, at the base…

"I don't understand why, but nobody punished me for what I did." Sasame said.

"I guess that since sacrificed yourself, they just saw how you fought for what you truly believed in." Lumine said.

"You might be right" Sasame said, leaving the room.

"I wonder…" Sigma said.

"What?" Axl said.

"They keep saying "the Prètear" all the time. Just who is the Prètear in the first place.

"The Prètear is the Princess of Light." Axl said.

"I know that, but what is her REAL name? They seem to be dodging that somehow." Sigma said.

"Who knows. We're bound to find out soon, though." Lumine said. Axl and Sigma nodded their heads in agreement.

The Hunters then decided to investigate the Ice District. Axl would head the charge in his Midline Armor with the parts he gained so far, while Pallette agreed to Navigate.

Ice District-Freeze Flipoid

The Maverick Hunters were standing at the entrance of the Ice District.

_Ready?_

"_Apparently, everything, including the people, have been entombed in ice. It also looks like the ice is slippery, so watch your step."_

"Got it, Pallette. We're on our way." Axl said.

They jumped through some platforms after walking about 5 meters through very slippery ice, collecting Leafe as they went along. Then they got a call from Pallette.

"I'm detecting a higher path that leads to a dead end, but there's a strange anomaly there."

"I'm detecting an upgrade capsule in that area. Let's check it out." Lumine said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Axl said.

The higher path had some more platforms to jump on and over, but they soon came to the capsule. Axl stepped in and was consumed by the same red light for the Ares Armor. Now his handguns were colored red.

"Those are the Ares Handguns. The shots now cause 4X damage. Enemies will get a blast out of those." Lumine described.

"Alright. We've got the new upgrade, now let's get back to the mission." Axl said.

After they made their way down, they had to go through a blizzard, which was caused by a giant snow generator, which they destroyed easily. They then got another call from Pallette.

"_You're not far from the next Maverick Knight. You've got just a few more meters left. Be careful."_ Pallette warned.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine.

They found the door to the Maverick Knight and went through it to meet the Maverick Knight of Ice, Freeze Flipoid. He was a large seal reploid.

"So, the Maverick Hunters are here to stop Lord Hayate's plans, huh?" Flipoid asked.

"You must be the Maverick Knight of Ice." Axl said.

"Freeze Flipoid, at your service. But I'm afraid that I must stop you from halting our big plan." Flipoid said.

"You're not going to destroy the humans. We'll see to that!" Sigma said.

"Fufufu…You actually think that we plan for Genocide? No. Our plans are much more important to our lord."

"What are you talking about?" Lumine asked.

"It doesn't matter. Because I'm going to destroy you for our lord!" Flipoid yelled.

_Warning! Warning! Warning!_

Flipoid created an Ice Barrier and then charged at the Hunters, only to be met with Sigma's Fire Charge, which melted the shield and damaged him severely. Axl then pulled out the Meteor Launcher and fired at Flipoid. Even more damage was then caused. Flipoid then fired an icicle barrage at Lumine. He took some damage, but was able to dodge the majority of Icicles.

"He's getting desperate. Let's finish this!" Axl yelled, commanding the EXF on Flipoid. It was executed flawlessly and Flipoid was about to explode.

"You'll never stop our lord!" Flipoid said before dying. The remaining Ice Leafe flew into the Maverick Hunters.

Mission Complete 

Weapons Gained

Axl-**Icicle Gun**-Axl gains an Nail Gun that fires Icicles It can severely damage any enemy within seconds. Can freeze some enemies.

Sigma-**Ice Stab**-The Z-Saber becomes charged with Ice Leafe and Sigma takes a Fencing pose and constantly stabs any enemy facing forward.

Lumine-**Freezer Vapor**-The L-Whip becomes charged with Ice Leafe and it gets so cold, frozen vapors come out. Can freeze enemies.

Later, at the base…

Axl was getting restless.

"Man, this is getting boring. We've already destroyed half of the Maverick Knights, and we're still no closer to finding Hayate and Harl." Axl said.

"I must admit, I too am getting tired." Lumine said.

"Shouldn't something happen?" Sigma asked.

His question was answered, but not by Axl or Lumine, but by an explosion near the Mansion.

"The Mansion is under attack! Repeat, the mansion is under attack! Axl, Sigma, Lumine, get outside now!" Alia yelled from the other room.

"Looks like things might get interesting soon enough." Lumine said.

Intermission stage and Stages 5 & 6 Coming Soon.

Sorry for the wait. Writers block hurts.


End file.
